


I'm Here Now

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a little something to go along with the possibility of Frankie going to see Zach on his day off this week. It picks up the night of the zankie interview with Lance, but jumps over the NNN Awards to Wednesday. Fluff up front, smut at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zach’s phone was buzzing on the nightstand. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he reached for it. He was hoping, but he tried to stifle the hope in case it wasn’t so.

Zach was beaming when he saw the smiling face with pink hair on his screen. Finally! He’d been waiting for Frankie to facetime him for what felt like forever. He’d talked to Frankie earlier today when he had surprised him by coming on Lance Bass’ show with him.

It had honestly been one of the best surprises of Zach’s life. He was glad there were no cameras there to record his reaction because everyone would’ve seen how much he loved Frankie in an instant. He was pretty sure he made heart eyes and turned about as red as humanly possible. Lance had smiled at him knowingly and he tried to pretend like he didn’t notice as he turned his face away from Lindsay when she snapped a picture of him being surprised.

Zach accepted the facetime as quickly as he could.

“Zachary Rose Elizabeth Attack Rance! Now, you are a sight for sore eyes, my love!” Frankie exclaimed.

Zach grinned at him. “Frankie! I’m so glad you called,” Zach replied.

“Duh, Rose. Like I wasn’t going to talk to you tonight? Since when do I not talk to you every night? Especially after our epic interview tonight!” Frankie said.

“I am so glad you called in. That was the best. You are the BEST!” Zach said, barely able to contain his excitement.

Frankie winked at Zach and said, “Well, I’m glad you approve. I thought Lance really deserved our first interview together. He is a great interviewer and I knew he’d take care of you, of us.”

“He’s amazing. He was so nice! I can’t believe I just hung out with Lance Bass for 2 hours and I get to interview celebrities on the red carpet tomorrow! Lance invited me back on Thursday too! I’m so excited, but a little overwhelmed,” Zach replied.

“Rose, you’re gonna be amazing—at the interviews and on your second gig with Lance! I know you’re gonna kill it. Just be yourself. That’s what people love you for. That what I love you for,” Frankie said with his voice trailing off at the end. He was missing Zach and getting a little sad.

“I am coming for New Year’s. I wasn’t lying. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Zach said earnestly.

“Oh Zachary, you just light up my life. I am so happy you want to come! I miss you so much! I wish I could see you everyday,” Frankie said wistfully.

“Me too, babe. Me too,” Zach replied. Zach frowned a little at Frankie. Zach leaned back against the headboard and got comfortable. He could tell Frankie was sitting in his bed. Zach’s mind was replaying the last time Zach had been in that bed. He could still feel Frankie’s hands all over his body and the electricity he felt as Frankie’s kisses covered his neck. Zach sighed.

Frankie smiled softly at Zach. He missed Zach so much. Talking and flirting with him on the radio today had just intensified his yearning. He was so proud of Zach. He’d handled himself so well during that interview and he’d come so far in the last month. He was handling everything like a pro now. He didn’t balk at questions and he very craftily skirted the ones he didn’t want to answer. He’d dropped his gameplay excuse and Frankie didn’t mind one bit being called Zach’s best friend. It was true. Even if they were more than that, Frankie would gladly accept that label since Zach was comfortable with it.

Frankie’s mind was racing to count the days to New Year’s. It was too many. Almost 4 weeks. He couldn’t wait that long. He looked at his phone and Zach’s eyes were watching him, but he wasn’t saying anything. “Hey Zach?” Frankie said.

“Babe?” Zach asked.

Frankie took a deep breath and said, “This is kind of crazy, but I need to see you. I’m off Wednesday. Maybe I could come to Miami?”

Zach looked surprised. Frankie inwardly cursed himself for asking. This was too much, too crazy. Then Zach smiled. Frankie felt his heart swell. Zach said, “Really? You want to do that? Fly all the way here for what? 24 hours at the most?”

Frankie smiled and nodded. “Then come!” Zach exclaimed.

Frankie beamed at Zach. “Oh, Yes. I’ll come see you, Daddy,” Frankie said with his Marilyn face in place. Zach giggled.

Zach said, “I should go to sleep. I’m gonna be busy tomorrow. I’m a little nervous, but sleep should help, right?”

Frankie replied, “Yes, babe. Sleep always helps. I’m gonna book my flights. I’ll text you tomorrow with the information, okay?”

“That sounds great. I literally can’t wait to see you. I’m so excited,” Zach told Frankie. Zach laid down and put the phone on the pillow next to him. Frankie laid down too.

Frankie said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Frankie. I really do,” Zach said, “Goodnight babe.”

“Goodnight, my love,” Frankie said before ending the facetime. As soon as he hung up Frankie was looking up flights on his phone. He booked the flights and went to sleep with a smile on his face. He was going to see Zach on Wednesday. He couldn’t wait.

******************

Frankie was packing frantically since his taxi would be there soon. He was taking a 6 am flight to Miami and would be there just a little after 9 am. He couldn’t wait to see Zach. He’d gotten a couple of interesting drunken texts from Zach last night. Apparently Zach had insulted Joe Jonas. This had made Frankie chuckle. It was SO Zach to insult someone on the red carpet. Frankie had thoroughly enjoyed watching all the videos of Zach dancing to “Bang Bang” that were floating around on twitter and instagram. Zach looked hot and Frankie couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.

Frankie made it on time for his taxi and was waiting at his gate in the airport when he got a text from Zach. It made Frankie’s heart melt. Zach’s text had simply said: “Can’t wait. Love you.”

Frankie replied: “Me too. Love you more.”

Frankie boarded the plane and he slept peacefully the whole flight.

When Frankie landed he texted Zach that he was getting a taxi, but needed the address to the hotel. Zach texted back: “No need. Come outside.”

Frankie walked outside and saw Zach’s beautiful face instantly. Zach closed the distance between them and hugged him quickly. Frankie rested his head against Zach and held on tight. The hug lasted a solid minute before they broke apart. Zach was driving his cousin’s car. She’d allowed him to use it for this trip while she stayed at the hotel. Once they got Frankie’s bag in the car, they settled in for the drive to the hotel. Zach looked over at Frankie and leaned over the console to kiss him. Frankie kissed him back.

Zach started driving and Frankie grabbed his free hand. On the way to the hotel, Zach relayed all of his adventures last night back to Frankie. Some of the stories included some hazy parts. Zach had gotten pretty drunk. Frankie was smiling and thinking about what a crazy fool Zach could be, but he couldn’t help loving him.

Zach turned to look at Frankie and said, “I missed you. I wish you’d been there last night. I think I talked about you nonstop.”

Frankie’s face broke into a grin and he said, “Well, love, I’m here now. Let’s make it count, okay?” Zach nodded in response.

They pulled into the hotel and Zach carried Frankie’s bag as he led the way to his room. Frankie collapsed on the bed and held his hands out for Zach. Zach obliged and climbed on the bed and into Frankie’s arms. “I’m still so tired baby. Can we nap?” Frankie asked. Zach nodded against Frankie’s chest. Frankie rubbed Zach’s back and Zach rubbed Frankie’s other arm. They both drifted off to sleep.

Frankie woke up around noon. Zach was gone. Frankie sat up suddenly and looked around. Then he heard the shower running. Frankie smiled a wicked grin and got out of bed. He took his clothes off as he went and then slipped into the shower behind Zach who had his eyes closed while he was washing his hair. Frankie slipped his arms around Zach’s waist. Zach jumped up and yelled, “Holy cr—.” Zach spun around and looked at Frankie. “You scared the shit out of me,” Zach said.

Frankie shrugged his shoulders and smiled devilishly. Zach melted and grabbed Frankie’s face. He kissed him softly at first, but the kiss deepened and grew rougher. Frankie kissed back. Frankie’s hands were gripping Zach’s hair. Zach’s lips moved to Frankie’s neck. Frankie tossed his head back and moaned. Zach’s hands dropped to Frankie’s ass as he pulled Frankie’s body against his own. Zach could feel Frankie getting hard. Zach was already so hard. He needed Frankie.

Frankie pulled Zach’s head up and kissed him again. He ran his tongue along Zach’s bottom lip and was granted the access he desired. His tongue invaded Zach’s mouth. There was nothing delicate about this kiss. It was animalistic. Frankie growled as he pushed Zach against the wall. He ground his hips into Zach’s. He could feel Zach’s hard cock and all Frankie wanted was Zach. He needed him beyond anything else.

Frankie pulled back and whispered huskily in Zach’s ear, “What do you want?”

Zach’s brain was swimming. He was practically intoxicated at this point and couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. Zach barely managed to say, “Want. Fuck. You.”

Frankie smiled at him and kissed him quickly. Frankie hopped out of the shower and Zach was left leaning against the wall and gazing at where Frankie had been two seconds earlier. Frankie returned quickly carrying some lube and a condom.

Frankie pushed both items into Zach’s hands and asked, “You remember what I showed you last time? You can get me ready, right?”

Zach nodded. He set the items to the side and grabbed Frankie’s face. He kissed him. It was passionate and full of desire. Frankie could feel the kiss all the way in his toes. It was one of the hottest things Zach had ever done in Frankie’s opinion. Zach grabbed Frankie’s shoulders and spun him around. He kissed the back of Frankie’s neck and along his shoulder. He reached for the lube and put some on his fingers and he pushed Frankie up to the wall. Frankie leaned over and Zach put one finger in Frankie’s ass. Frankie moaned and Zach was encouraged. He moved his finger around for a bit before inserting a second finger. He heard Frankie gasp as he scissored his fingers. Zach smiled to himself knowing he must have hit Frankie’s prostate. He did it again and was rewarded with another sharp intake from Frankie. This made Zach’s cock so hard he couldn’t take it. He quickly inserted a third finger and got Frankie ready. Frankie moaned, “Now, Zach. Now.”

Zach reached for the condom and got it on before he applied some lube and grabbed Frankie’s hips to brace himself. He slowly slid his hard cock into Frankie’s asshole. It felt even better than Zach remembered. Frankie was so tight and it felt amazing. Frankie was groaning Zach’s name as he pushed back against Zach.

Zach started moving his hips. He was moving in and out of Frankie. Zach found a rhythm and was relishing the sounds coming out of Frankie’s mouth. Zach leaned over and kissed Frankie’s shoulders. Frankie groaned, “Zach, Faster. Please.”

Zach obliged and felt himself approaching his climax. He grunted, “Gonna cum soon.”

Frankie managed to say, “Me too,” between his loud moans. Zach’s rhythm got erratic as he pushed himself into Frankie harder and deeper. Frankie cried out Zach’s name as Zach hit Frankie’s prostate repeatedly. Then Frankie came. Zach couldn’t even focus on anything anymore. He thrust into Frankie once more and filled the condom.

Zach pulled out and discarded the condom in the trashcan just outside of the shower. He turned back and grabbed Frankie. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed Frankie tenderly. Frankie looked up at Zach and said, “good?”

Zach smiled and shook his head a little before saying, “Duh, Rose.” Zach kissed Frankie again. This time it was soft and slow. Zach was pouring all of his love into the kiss. Frankie was reciprocating and the kiss lasted for quite a while before Zach pulled away to catch his breath. He put his forehead against Frankie’s and said, “I love you. So much. Too much.”

Frankie smiled and looked in Zach’s eyes. Frankie said, “I love you too. More than you could ever know.”

They broke apart and Frankie grabbed some soap. He quickly cleaned himself up. Zach did the same and they got out of the shower. They dried off and Frankie dug out some clean briefs from his bag. Zach put on some clean boxers and then Frankie had his arms around Zach from behind. Frankie kissed his shoulder and said, “I’ve missed you. I don’t want to be away from you.”

Zach sighed and grabbed Frankie’s hands. He spun around, pulled Frankie with him and they collapsed on the bed. Zach said, “Soon. You know I want to move to New York to be with you.” Frankie smiled and pecked Zach’s lips.

“Nap, Round 2?” Frankie asked. Zach yawned and nodded at Frankie.

Zach said, “Back rub. Turn over.” Frankie did as he was told and rolled onto his stomach so Zach could rub his back. Zach lay on his side and traced lazy patterns across Frankie’s back. Zach and Frankie were both smiling as they dozed off once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just fluff to fill the middle of the day. The next part will be the night and the goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t finished where I was going with this yet, but I figured what I had was long enough to post and I felt like I was slacking. So I guess it’ll be 3 parts now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The click of the shutter went off and woke Zach up before he opened his eyes. Frankie was lying next to him and had his phone in his hands. Zach blinked and looked up at Frankie. His eyes were blurry and he couldn’t tell what exactly was happening. He rubbed his eyes and got a clearer view of the beautiful man next to him.

“What?” Zach said groggily.

“You were too cute. I needed a picture. It’s perfect,” Frankie replied. He turned his phone around so Zach could see. Zach saw himself sleeping. To Zach it didn’t seem like him sleeping was all that cute or whatever, but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t say that his heart had melted a little at Frankie’s words. Zach always felt so much lighter and happier around Frankie. Maybe that was because Frankie complimented him a lot. Maybe it was because Zach couldn’t stop smiling or laughing around Frankie. Maybe it was because he loved Frankie. Zach was sure it was all of those things, but the last one was probably the biggest one.

Frankie reached out and ran his fingers through Zach’s hair that was now an unruly mess. Frankie loved Zach’s hair. It was gorgeous and Frankie found it irresistibly cute how Zach fussed over it all of the time. It was never perfect enough for Zach. Frankie leaned over and kissed Zach’s cheek. Frankie said, “I hope you don’t mind the picture. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just thought that I absolutely had to have that picture. What better way to commemorate this day than a beautiful picture of my love sleeping serenely next to me?” Frankie winked at him. Zach laughed and reached out for Frankie.

Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and kissed his shoulder. Then Zach kissed Frankie. It was soft and gentle. Zach pulled back and kept his eyes closed as he buried his head in Frankie’s neck. Frankie rubbed Zach’s back for a little while before Zach finally decided he could get up. Zach sighed, “What time is it now?”

“It’s a little after 3,” Frankie answered. Frankie let go of Zach and rolled onto his back. Frankie said, “I’m starving. We should eat.”

Zach nodded in agreement. Then Zach realized Frankie probably couldn’t see him so he managed to grunt in assent. Frankie rolled over to his side so he could see Zach. Frankie cooed, “Well don’t I have a sleepy baby? It’s time to wake up sleepyhead. Your man needs something to eat.”

Frankie was poking Zach in the side and Zach smiled before he quickly turned over and pinned Frankie underneath him. Zach put his lips to Frankie’s ears and whispered, “I have something you can eat.” Frankie giggled. Zach’s lips were on Frankie’s neck and kissing down to his shoulder. Frankie groaned softly and said, “Food first. I need sustenance. Later baby. Later.”

Zach whined a little and said, “Okay, what are we gonna eat? Do I need to get dressed? Are we going out?”

“Oh, nothing that drastic! Please don’t get dressed. Let’s order room service. We don’t need to leave this room today if we don’t want to,” Frankie answered.

“Mmmm, I like that,” Zach hummed to Frankie. Zach got out of bed and found the menu. Frankie and Zach looked over the menu and made some choices before Frankie called to order. They both lounged in the bed while they were waiting. Frankie was scrolling through his social media apps on his phone and Zach had his eyes closed again. The food came about thirty minutes later and Frankie grabbed a robe to answer the door.

An hour later they had eaten just about everything that they’d ordered. The TV was on, but neither of them were paying attention. They’d spent most of the meal talking about what their plans were for the next week or so. Zach told Frankie all about his plans for his two weeks in LA. He was doing some ‘Reality Superbowl’ thing that he honestly didn’t fully understand. Plus, he was super excited about his NOH8 shoot. This was probably the coolest thing Zach was offered since Big Brother with the exception of his interview and hosting gig with Lance Bass.

Zach was laying on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bed. Frankie sat next to him and absentmindedly ran his hand over Zach’s back. Frankie smiled at the way Zach’s face was so lit up about the NOH8 campaign. Frankie reached out and put his hand on Zach’s cheek. Frankie said, “I’m so unbelievably proud of you. It’s amazing that you not only want to do the NOH8 campaign, but that you are so excited about it. You’ve come so far since the beginning of this summer and I couldn’t be happier about it. You’re kind of amazing.”

Zach could feel himself blushing. He put his face down into the comforter so he didn’t have to look at Frankie. He mumbled, “I try.”

Frankie chuckled. Frankie got up and laid down directly on Zach’s back. His arms wrapped around Zach’s middle with his head resting against Zach’s shoulder. Zach giggled and said Frankie’s name in the long drawn out way he always did when Frankie started to flirt with him. It made Frankie smile. This was so familiar and normal for them. Frankie ground his hips into Zach’s ass for a minute and Zach stopped giggling. He said Frankie’s name again, but this time with more longing and less laughing. Frankie kissed the back of Zach’s neck and rolled off of him and onto his back.

Zach rolled over and put his head on Frankie’s chest. They both lay there silently for a while. Finally Frankie spoke first, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Zach whispered. Zach was trying to relish the last part of the day they had left together. Frankie was leaving so early the next morning. It made Zach sad to think about him leaving so he tried to shake it off. Zach continued, “I’ll see you again soon. New Year’s will be amazing. Maybe I really will stay with you until your closing. Then we have Africa. It will be amazing.” Zach felt like he was trying to cheer Frankie up, but it was hard because Zach wasn’t entirely cheerful himself.

Frankie kissed Zach and then said, “You are the cutest thing. I love you.”

“I love you too, Frankie,” Zach replied. Frankie gently removed himself from under Zach and bounced out of bed. He reached for Zach’s hands and pulled him up.

Frankie smiled brightly at Zach and Zach was relieved that Frankie seemed to be feeling better. “We have to get out of this room. The sun is out. Let’s go to the beach or something. It will do us some good,” Frankie said.

Zach smiled at Frankie and kissed him quickly before answering, “Whatever you say babe. This is your day in Miami and as long as you are by my side, I don’t care what we do. Let’s go get some sunshine!”

Frankie beamed at him and started searching in his bag for his favorite tank top and some shorts. Zach quickly found a tank and shorts as well. When they had changed Frankie looked at Zach and said, very matter of factly, “You are hot!”

Zach felt the blush creep into his cheeks and he looked away. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach from behind and said, “Those videos and pictures of you from last night absolutely drove me wild. I can’t believe I even tweeted at Tyler. I was definitely jealous that I didn’t get to see you look so damn hot in person.” 

Zach chuckled a little and said, “Babe, you’re the sweetest. I didn’t look that great, but it was super adorable that you got jealous. I love it when you get jealous.” 

Frankie smirked, “Um, I’ve figured that out Rose. You play the jealousy game like nobody else I know Mr. Zachary Rance.”

Zach laughed and turned around. He kissed Frankie. The kiss deepened and Frankie was feeling a little overwhelmed by the sudden intensity. Zach finally broke the kiss and grabbed Frankie’s face with both of his hands. He looked in Frankie’s eyes and said, “But you know that you’re the only one I want.”

Frankie gave Zach a soft smile and nodded. He said, “You too baby, you too.” Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and said, “Let’s go! The beach awaits!”

Zach grabbed his room key, phone, and wallet as he let Frankie drag him out of the room. They walked down the hall hand in hand and exited through the lobby and outside into the bright sun. Zach led the way to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of this series. I hope I did it justice. It is the rest of their night and the goodbye the next morning.
> 
> Smut up front with fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get motivated to finish this, but to be honest, this fictional world is a lot happier than the real world at the moment, so that made me finish it.

It was close to 8 pm by the time Zach and Frankie made it back to the hotel. They’d been on the beach for about an hour, just talking and enjoying the sun. They watched the sunset together silently. The air had gotten a bit cool after that, so they’d retreated to the nearest bar that had a good view of the beach. They ordered an appetizer, even though they weren’t very hungry and Zach nursed a beer, while Frankie just had water. They spent at least an hour at the bar talking about what their families and friends were up to before Frankie asked for the check and paid over Zach’s protests.

Frankie and Zach walked out of the bar and Zach grabbed Frankie’s hand, leading him back towards the hotel. Frankie thought it felt nice for Zach to hold his hand. They hadn’t held hands since they had walked out of the hotel. They were both hyper aware that people might see or recognize them and Frankie didn’t want to make Zach uncomfortable. They had both worn hats too—not pink or blue ones—in an attempt to be less recognizable. Frankie smiled to himself and squeezed Zach’s hand.

Zach tugged on Frankie’s arm so that Frankie was walking closer to him. It was only a few blocks back to the hotel and they arrived quickly. Zach opened the door to the room and shut it behind him. He locked the door and grabbed Frankie. He pushed Frankie up against the wall. His lips found Frankie’s and he kissed him deeply. He wanted Frankie now.

Frankie was surprised for a fraction of a second before he was returning Zach’s kiss with even more passion and desire. Frankie needed every bit of Zach. His mind was swimming with thoughts of how they’d be apart for so long after tonight and it made Frankie’s heart ache. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on the current situation. He had his beautiful boyfriend—was that the right word? Frankie wasn’t sure, but he went with it—in his arms right now and he was doing things with his tongue that made Frankie weak in the knees.

Zach moved to kiss Frankie’s neck. He found a sensitive spot that made Frankie utter incomprehensible sounds. Zach licked and sucked on the spot. He was going to make a mark. Zach wanted to make a mark. He couldn’t be with Frankie again for a while and he wanted people to know he belonged to someone—even if they didn’t know exactly who it was. Zach grazed his teeth along that spot and a low growl came out of Frankie’s mouth. Zach smiled a self-satisfied smile and he pulled back to look at his mark. He could see the skin turning purple and knew he’d done his job. He went back to kissing Frankie’s lips. Zach’s hands grabbed Frankie’s hips and he pushed his thigh against Frankie’s growing erection. Frankie rocked his hips against Zach’s leg with an appreciative moan.

Frankie’s hands found Zach’s face as he fought for some control of the situation. Frankie could feel the kisses getting sloppy. He loved that, but he wanted to savor the night. He needed Zach for longer this time. He wanted to slow them down. He pulled his face from Zach’s and held Zach’s still. Zach’s eyes were ablaze with desire. The look he was giving Frankie made him want to relent and give in to Zach right now, but he looked away and held it together. Frankie said, “Baby, let’s not rush. We have all night and let’s make it memorable. I need this night to last me for a few weeks.”

Zach smiled at him. “Frankie, you’re playing hard to get. You know that drives me wild. I want you now,” Zach said with a smoldering look. He leaned forward to kiss Frankie again, but Frankie pulled away.

“My little tiger. So impatient, always. So needy. Don’t you want to see what you’ll get if you wait. I promise, I’ll make it worth it,” Frankie purred into Zach’s ear. Zach groaned and put his forehead down on Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie ran his fingers through Zach’s hair and said, “That’s right. Be a good boy. I want to play, but I want to play all night.” Zach whimpered softly in response.

Frankie had control now. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was planning. He just knew he wanted the control. He’d make it last longer than Zach would have. Zach was so eager and it was so damn hot, but Frankie liked to be in control sometimes.

Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him over to the bed. Frankie pushed Zach back so that he landed on the bed. Frankie climbed on top of him. He straddled Zach’s hips. Frankie pressed down with enough force to hold Zach in place. Zach’s hands grabbed Frankie’s hips and Frankie smiled at Zach.

“You’re adorable. Do you know that?” Frankie asked Zach. Zach blushed and pulled his hands back. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. Frankie leaned over and yanked the pillow away. “Don’t hide from me Zachary,” Frankie said, “you always hide when I compliment you. You know that makes you even cuter and more endearing, right?”

Zach’s blush deepened and he giggled. Frankie laughed softly to himself. He thought to himself about how he was totally and helplessly in love with this man. He kissed Zach’s neck. Zach stopped giggling and started running his hands along Frankie’s back. He grabbed the bottom of Frankie’s shirt and started pulling it up. Frankie allowed Zach to pull the shirt off. Frankie returned to kissing Zach’s neck. Zach moaned and moved his hands down to grab Frankie’s ass and pull him closer. Frankie tugged Zach’s shirt up and off.

Frankie was relishing having Zach underneath him. Zach was usually the more dominant of the two, especially after he had gotten used to things over Halloween and his New York trip. Frankie was definitely more experienced, but he liked letting Zach control things so that he was certain Zach was comfortable. Frankie wasn’t so interested in that tonight. He was going to be in charge.

Zach could feel his hard cock aching against the constraint of his shorts. He wanted Frankie now, but he knew that Frankie wasn’t going to let him play that way tonight. Frankie had Zach pinned to the bed, there was no way Zach was going to regain control at this point. Zach sighed and gave in to the sensations. He reached out to undo Frankie’s shorts and was surprised when Frankie let him undo the button and pull down the zipper. Zach slipped his hands inside Frankie’s shorts and under his briefs to grab Frankie’s ass. Zach was rewarded with a low growl from Frankie.

Frankie suddenly stood up. He dropped his shorts. Frankie had Zach’s full attention. Frankie saw Zach’s eyes drop to the bulge in Frankie’s briefs. Frankie smiled at Zach. “Take your clothes off,” Frankie said. Zach obliged quickly. Frankie climbed back on the bed and took Zach’s hard cock in his mouth. Frankie heard Zach’s sharp intake of breath and he was satisfied. He swirled his tongue around the head of Zach’s cock before he took him further in his mouth. Zach’s hands wound in Frankie’s hair. Zach was groaning and bucking his hips up at Frankie. Zach’s breathing was getting erratic and Frankie pulled away. He looked up at Zach and said, “Not yet, baby.”

Zach moaned and reached out for Frankie. Frankie leaned over Zach’s body and allowed Zach to reconnect their lips briefly. Frankie kissed Zach’s neck up to his ear. He bit down softly on Zach’s earlobe and pulled until Zach whimpered. Frankie whispered, “I’m going to fuck you.” Zach growled and then moaned Frankie’s name.

Zach was so turned on. He wanted Frankie badly. He couldn’t believe Frankie had just announced it like that, so matter of fact. It made Zach even harder—and he didn’t think that was possible. Zach managed to utter, “Please.”

That was all Frankie needed to hear. Frankie rolled off the bed and returned a few seconds later with the lube and a condom. “Roll over baby,” Frankie cooed at Zach.

Zach shook his head. “This way,” he said. Frankie smiled at him. He wasn’t going to argue with him about this. He wanted to be able to see Zach’s face too. Frankie climbed on the bed and got between Zach’s legs. He put some lube on his fingers and looked up at Zach who had his eyes locked on Frankie. Zach looked directly in Frankie’s eyes. Frankie held his gaze as he slid one finger in. Zach tensed up for a second, but relaxed quickly and Frankie worked his finger around until he slipped a second finger in. Frankie worked to loosen Zach up. When Frankie hit Zach’s prostate, Zach hips bucked and he moaned as his head rolled back, breaking their eye contact. Frankie couldn’t wait any longer. He got his third finger in and made sure Zach was ready as quickly as possible.

Zach watched as Frankie got his briefs off, slid on the condom and applied some lube. Frankie positioned himself over Zach and looked up so that Zach could look in his eyes again. Zach did so without being told. Frankie kept his eyes on Zach’s as he slowly sunk into Zach. Frankie waited a few seconds until Zach started getting restless underneath him. He felt Zach trying to push Frankie deeper. Frankie nodded at Zach and started moving his hips back and forth. Zach closed his eyes. Zach was saying Frankie’s name over and over again. Frankie kept moving. He was watching Zach come apart under him and he never felt better. Frankie could feel himself reaching his climax and started to move faster.

Without warning Zach grabbed the sheets and cried out as he came. Frankie let go. He came inside Zach and collapsed on top of him. They lay silently for a minute, each breathing heavily. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie. He kissed the top of Frankie’s head. Zach said, “I love you. So much.”

Frankie smiled against Zach’s chest and said, “I know. I love you too.”

After another minute, Frankie got up and pulled Zach with him to the bathroom.

After they cleaned up, Frankie and Zach got back in bed. This time they got under the covers. Zach was on his back. Frankie curled into his side. Zach kissed Frankie’s forehead. Zach sighed and said, “I’m going to miss you too much.”

Frankie closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want to think about it, but it was unavoidable. The night was ending. He had a 6 am flight. Their time was almost up. Frankie responded, “Me too, my love.”

Frankie looked up and kissed Zach softly. When they broke apart, Frankie moved so he could look at Zach’s face. He put a hand on Zach’s cheek. Zach closed his eyes and leaned into Frankie’s hand. “You’ll come for New Year’s Eve, right?” Frankie asked.

“Yes, babe. I promise,” Zach said solemnly.

“Okay,” Frankie whispered as he laid his head back on Zach’s chest. Zach started rubbing Frankie’s back. Frankie fell asleep. Zach was still awake for a while. He closed his eyes and continued to rub Frankie’s back.

Zach was thinking about all of the things that had happened in his life over the past few months. His world had changed completely. He never expected Big Brother to change him this much. It wasn’t a complaint, but it was overwhelming. He was holding a man that he loved in his arms. He had never felt anything like what he felt with Frankie. He felt like he would do anything to keep from losing it. He started imagining him and Frankie in the future. It wasn’t that far into the future, but he saw himself holding Frankie’s hand walking in New York City. He saw himself kissing Frankie right after Frankie took his final bow in Rock of Ages. He saw them taking selfies together and posting them online, neither of them caring about the rumors or the fan base anymore. Zach saw the two of them on a double date with Ari and Sean. Then he imagined Frankie standing across from him. They were holding hands at an altar. Everyone was sitting in chairs set up in a beautiful garden watching them. His mother was crying, but smiling in the front row. Ari was standing behind Frankie and Peyton was behind Zach.

Zach smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

The alarm clock went off at 4 am. Frankie jumped up and started packing frantically. They had to get out the door fast so he wouldn’t miss his flight. Frankie dressed quickly and was imploring Zach to do the same. Zach was so tired. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and managed to finish getting dressed just as Frankie was ready to walk out the door. Zach grabbed the spare keys to Lindsay’s car and they left.

In the car, Frankie finally calmed down long enough to take a breath. Frankie grabbed Zach’s free hand. Zach gave Frankie a sad smile. Frankie returned it. Frankie squeezed Zach’s hand. In the softest voice, Frankie said, “I’ll miss you. I’m so sorry I have to leave.”

Zach smiled at Frankie. This time it was more genuine and his eyes twinkled a little. Frankie felt better when Zach smiled at him like that. “Don’t apologize babe, it’ll be okay. I’ll see you soon. I’m so happy you came to see me. It was perfect,” Zach said.

“Yeah?” Frankie asked.

“Yeah, Rose,” Zach confirmed.

Frankie said, “It’s only like 3 weeks until Christmas and 4 weeks until New Year’s. It’ll fly by. We’ll talk a lot. I promise to send you lots of snapchats.” Frankie winked at him and Zach giggled a little.

Zach pulled up to departures. It was basically deserted. Hardly anyone was flying this early. Zach got out and pulled Frankie’s bag from the trunk. He leaned against the car and Frankie flung his arms around Zach’s neck. Zach ran his hands up Frankie’s sides and then squeezed him closer. Zach glanced around and no one was looking at them. In fact, there were only three other people around. There was an elderly couple being helped out of a taxi with their bags. Zach took the opportunity and kissed Frankie. It lasted a little bit longer than he’d originally intended, but it felt great. It was their first kiss in public, even if the public was rather small.

Frankie was caught off guard again. He thought about how this boy was always full of surprises. The kiss was amazing. Frankie felt like Zach was kissing him all the way down to his soul and Frankie relished every second. When they broke apart, the smile on Frankie’s face was the biggest Zach had ever seen. Zach blushed a little and let go of Frankie, but grabbed his hands. He laced their fingers together. Frankie said, “Why Zachary Colin Rance, I do believe you just kissed me out in the open.”

“Yes, I did. Are you going to do something about that?” Zach replied.

Frankie glanced sideways then leaned over and pecked Zach’s lips. Zach smiled at Frankie. Zach rested his forehead against Frankie’s and said, “I love you. I want this.”

Frankie responded, “I love you too, Zach. I want this too. We can have it. Let’s do it.”

“In New York?” Zach asked.

“In New York,” Frankie confirmed.

Frankie let go of Zach’s hands and said, “I have to go.” Zach nodded.

Frankie stepped away, but Zach lunged for him again and wrapped his arms around him. Frankie returned the embrace. Zach whispered, “I’m in love with you.”

Frankie felt his heart melt. This was one of the hardest goodbyes Frankie had ever had. Frankie whispered, “I’m in love with you too, you adorable lunatic.” 

Zach chuckled. The embrace broke. Frankie kissed Zach’s cheek and squeezed his hand then he grabbed his bag and walked away. Frankie didn’t want to look back because he was certain it would break him in two, but he had to. At the door he looked back. Zach hadn’t moved. Zach was watching him. Zach waved and Frankie waved back. Frankie turned around and kept going. He tried to ignore the sting in his eyes as they began to water. Only 4 weeks he reminded himself.

Zach waited until he couldn’t see Frankie anymore. Then he got back in the car. He sat there for a minute. He let one tear roll down his cheek and wiped it away as soon as it fell. He grabbed his phone and started checking flights to New York. He booked a flight for the day before New Years. He didn’t want to leave anything to chance. If it was already booked, nothing could make him change his plans. Only 4 weeks, he thought. I’ll see him in four weeks. He turned the car on. His phone buzzed with a text from Frankie. It simply said “4 weeks.”

Zach smiled softly and replied to Frankie with an identical text saying, “4 weeks” before he started driving back to the hotel.


End file.
